


A Study in Time

by TashaMockingjay



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaMockingjay/pseuds/TashaMockingjay





	A Study in Time

“Is it bad that this isn’t the strangest situation I’ve ever been in?”  
The man – well, I assumed he was a man – stared quizzically at me. He paced slowly around the large control panel whirring and wheezing in the centre of the impossibly vast room. Impossible, I felt the need to point out, due to the fact that not five seconds ago I’d stepped into an old-fashioned police box.   
He jumped down the small flight of stairs separating us, landing effortlessly on his faded white Converse without breaking eye contact. He blinked rapidly, rendered slightly speechless, it would seem, by my sudden appearance. “Well…well considering you’ve just walked into a trans-dimensional spaceship slash time machine from another planet, I’d go with yes.”  
I laughed. “That a technical term, is it?”  
“Her official name is TARDIS. Stands for time and relative dimension in space. Back to the point, where the hell do you find something stranger than this?”  
I shrugged; “My dad’s kitchen. You’d be surprised the scenarios I’ve walked in on.” The man – I was starting to really doubt that designate – ran his fingers through his tousled hair, clearly in deep thought. We both stood in a slightly awkward silence for a minute or two. Being raised by Sherlock, social graces weren’t exactly my forte. One hundred and forty nine seconds of silence seemed to be enough for him to process this madness, as he jumped up suddenly – literally jumped in the air – and raced back to his insane control panel. Then again, anyone who lived in a ‘trans-dimensional spaceship slash time machine from another planet’, as he called it, must surely be accustomed to madness.  
I decided to start with the basics. “So, who are you?” I asked, slowly making my way up the stairs to join him in the main area. He flipped a large flashing switch and hit a light bulb-shaped button with a small hammer, causing the spectrum in the centre of an enormous glass cylinder to convulse and whir, before answering with nothing more than “The Doctor. Just The Doctor.”   
“Doctor who?” I questioned, walking slowly round to his side of the panel. “Ooh, dangerous question. And not one I’m going to answer anytime soon,” The Doctor replied, dancing round to the opposite side of the room to pull a small lever dangling from the ceiling.   
“What’s wrong with dangerous?” I challenged, running back around the console to join him once again. He looked down at me, sadness burning in his eyes. I figured I wasn’t the first person to ask that. And the last person who did found out exactly what was wrong with ‘dangerous’.   
“What was her name?” I asked softly. He looked abruptly at me, eyes wide.  
“What?”   
I stepped closer to him, watching observingly, “The last girl who travelled with you. What was her name?”  
He frowned at me, confused. “How did you know? How do you know we….travelled?”   
I shrugged, avoiding eye contact. “Your behaviour. You’re guarded, but you can’t keep the sadness from your eyes when you talk about a subject that related to her. There’s a jacket draped over the structure by the door that’s too feminine and too small to be yours, but it seems to have been there for a while, so you’ve kept it for sentimental reasons. You’ve got a time machine, so you’ve obviously travelled, with her as your companion no doubt. She’s not here, so she was either killed or stranded somewhere, she didn’t leave because if she’d have left she’d have taken the jacket-“  
“Stop it. Stop it now!”   
I trailed off, looking up at him with wide eyes. I cursed myself internally as I saw the anger in his countenance. An apology rose in my throat, but I swallowed it down. My words had caused enough damage already. The Doctor observed me with fascinated disgust.  
“Who are you?”   
“My name’s Amelia Holmes, my father’s –“  
He walked closer to me, eyes blazing.  
“No, who are you? Or what are you, if that’s a better question.” His tone was soft, but I could hear the thick underlay of distrust. I frowned, letting innocence creep onto my face and mingle with the confusion already settled.  
“What…what do you mean, what am I? I’m human, obviously.”  
The Doctor looked intently at me for a moment longer before turning his back on me and walking slowly around the room, caressing the various oddities on the panel. His expression was one I was familiar with; Sherlock wore it often when in his ‘mind palace’. I sighed. Great. Yet another half mad genius with the mind-set of a petulant 5-year-old.   
Suddenly, a blaring siren called out, reverberating through the TARDIS with such force that I stumbled slightly. The Doctor grabbed my wrist, pulling my back upright and steadying me before dashing to the diminutive screen that was causing all the commotion. His expression darkened as he drank in the information flashing in a bold red lettering that screamed ‘Read me! I’m important! Probably ‘life-or-death situation important’!’ I perched up and tried to make sense of the little of the message I could see.   
“Impending war threatened on Declovor 11, the High Priestess of Days has fallen, oh, this is bad. This is very very not good.” The Doctor ran his hand through his hair with a subconscious urgency. He glanced sideways at me, the shadow of a grin on his ruggedly handsome face. His brow furrowed slightly as he looked at me, as though I was something puzzling.  
“Hang on a minute, who did you say your dad was?”  
I paused for a fraction of a second before answering in a cautious tone.  
“Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes. He’s a consulting detective-“  
“OH! BRILLIANT! Just brilliant! Sherlock Holmes? Oh I love his work, very intelligent man.”   
The Doctor looked at me, an expression of awe and excitement too adorable on his adult face. I shifted awkwardly under his gaze. His attention was drawn from me when the siren blazed from the screen again, flashing more urgently than before. The Doctor turned back to me, exhilaration gleaming in his coffee brown eyes.   
“You’ve lived with Sherlock all your life”  
“Since I was two, yes.”  
“You’ve seen a lot of trouble then, some violence too I’m guessing.”  
“Of course, yes. Quite a lot actually.”  
The Doctor grinned at me as he slowly extended his hand. He beckoned to me slightly with his head.  
“Wanna see some more?”  
I let an excited smile break onto my face as I took his hand.  
“Oh god yes.”


End file.
